砂糖玉の月
砂糖玉の月 (Satōdama no Tsuki) is the Ending song to Kino's Journey -the Beautiful World- the Animated Series Tv Lyrics 歌詞／Lyrics= 小さなお別れの連続 いずれはあなたへ続いてる 分かっているから 出来るだけ歩みを緩めるけど あなたは寂しそうに待ってる 届かないから美しい まるで砂糖玉の月 遠くで転がせば甘やかに 近づけばざらりとした土塊 それならずっとここから見ていたい 見ていたいのに |-|Romaji= chiisana owakare no renzoku izure wa anata e tsudzuiteru wakatteiru kara dekiru dake ayumi o yurumeru kedo anata wa sabishisou ni matteru todokanai kara utsukushii marude satoudama no tsuki tooku de korogaseba amayaka ni chikadzukeba zarari to shita tsuchikure sore nara zutto koko kara miteitai miteitai no ni |-|English= Tiny farewells come back to back. Eventually they'll all lead to you. I know it, so I try to slow my pace as much as possible. But... You're waiting, looking so lonely. You're beautifully unreachable, Just like a sugar-drop moon. Rolling in the distance, you give off a sweet light. But when I get close, you're like a rough lump of dirt. If that's the case, I'd like to always watch you from back here. I wanted to always keep watching you, but... If I can keep remembering you By exchanging more and more words. Full Lyrics 歌詞／Lyrics= 小さなお別れの連続 いずれはあなたへ続いてる 分かっているから 出来るだけ歩みを緩めるけど あなたは寂しそうに待ってる 届かないから美しい まるで砂糖玉の月 遠くで転がせば甘やかに 近づけばざらりとした土塊 それならずっとここから見ていたい 見ていたいのに 交わした言の葉の数だけ あなたを覚えていられたら 薄らぐ心象は　巻き戻ることなく 煙のように霞んで　紛い物になってく 別れるための出会いなら 初めから偽物だって 何も違わないはずなのに またいつか出会えるように願ってる 土塊でもいいから触れたい　触りたい 綺麗なまま閉じ込めた瓶詰の砂糖玉 ひとつ齧るたびに ひとつ涙が落ちていく 届かないから美しい まるで砂糖玉の月 それでも近づいて 有りの儘そこにある冷たい月に触れた さよならまであなたを見ていたい 近くで見ていたいから |-|Romaji= chiisana owakare no renzoku izure wa anata e tsudzuiteru wakatteiru kara dekiru dake ayumi o yurumeru kedo anata wa sabishisou ni matteru todokanai kara utsukushii marude satoudama no tsuki tooku de korogaseba amayaka ni chikadzukeba zarari to shita tsuchikure sore nara zutto koko kara miteitai miteitai no ni kawashita kotonoha no kazu dake anata o oboete iraretara usuragu shinshou wa makimodoru koto naku kemuri no you ni kasunde magaimono ni natteku wakareru tame no deai nara hajime kara nisemono da tte nanimo chigawanai hazu na no ni mata itsuka deaeru you ni negatteru tsuchikure demo ii kara furetai sawaritai kirei na mama tojikometa bindzume no satoudama hitotsu kajiru tabi ni hitotsu namida ga ochite iku todokanai kara utsukushii marude satoudama no tsuki soredemo chikadzuite ari no mama soko ni aru tsumetai tsuki ni fureta sayonara made anata o miteitai chikaku de miteitai kara |-|English= Tiny farewells come back to back. Eventually they'll all lead to you. I know it, so I try to slow my pace as much as possible. But... You're waiting, looking so lonely. You're beautifully unreachable, Just like a sugar-drop moon. Rolling in the distance, you give off a sweet light. But when I get close, you're like a rough lump of dirt. If that's the case, I'd like to always watch you from back here. I wanted to always keep watching you, but... If I can keep remembering you By exchanging more and more words. Your weakening image can't be wound back. Clouded like smoke, it becomes something false. If we're fated to part from the start, Then we were something fake all along. But I never thought we were mistaken, So I dance with the hope of someday seeing you again. I don't mind if you're a lump of dirt, I just want to feel you... I want to touch you. Like a bottle of sugar-drops, sealed in a beautiful state: Each time I chew one Another tear comes falling down. You're beautifully unreachable, Just like a sugar-drop moon. But I still got closer And felt that cold moon in its natural state. Until we say our farewell, I want to keep watching you. I want to keep watching you up close! Video Reference Navigation Category:Media Category:Music